Dr. McPhee
Dr. Richard Nanasee McPhee is the president of the Museum of Natural History and is portrayed by Ricky Gervais. He is a supporting character in Night at the Museum, a minor character in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, a major character in Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb and the tetartagonist of Night at the Museum 4. Description Dr. McPhee is a first class character who operates the Museum of Natural History in New York City. McPhee is someone who does not appreciate rule breaking. He is a small man with brown hair and is constantly seen wearing a type of suit. Appearances Night at the Museum McPhee first appears in Night at the Museum, his first line being "Please don't touch the exhibits" telling us that he is the museums president. He is unaware that the exhibits come to life at night. In the film he hires Larry Daley as the new museum night guard and after his first shift. After Larry's first night, Dr. McPhee asks Larry why Octavius's minifigure is in the stockades of the Old West Diorama. Larry just states that the minifigures of the Old West Diorama were not happy that he trespassed and locked him up. When the Neanderthals accidentally start a fire, McPhee gets angry at Larry for the mess that had been created that night as Larry barely kept his job. Larry manages to let McPhee give him one more night. When all the exhibits had returned to the museum after running ramped in New York the next day when watching the news involving dinosaur tracks in the snow and Neanderthals on the roof of the museum, McPhee has no choice but to fire Larry once again until he sees that the museum is filled with people and decides that he once again should keep his job. Battle of the Smithsonian McPhee again appears in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian where he has a cameo appearances, due to his actor's name appearing at the starring of the opening credits. We see that he is trying to bring the museum into the 21st Century by removing the old displays and replacing them with new technologies. He ships the old exhibits to the Federal Archives at Smithsonian Institution, in Washington DC. His last line is:'' "Please, don't touch the exhibits."'' Secret of the Tomb Dr. McPhee relied on Larry to handle "special effects" for the grand opening of the Museum's planetarium, and after a huge disaster, McPhee lost his job, aND starts to show signs of hysteria. But the British Museum didn't know that, and McPhee authorized the transportation of some of the museum's exhibits to London. Three years later, Larry secured McPhee's job back and McPhee finally got to witneess the exhibits coming to life. Category:Museum of Natural History Category:Night at the Museum Category:Night at the Museum:Battle of the Smithsonian Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Category:Night at the Museum: Raiders of the Ruby of Destiny Category:Night at the Museum: Secret of the Lost Tablet